(Not) A Party Type
by CloudXLightning
Summary: AU. Cloud tidak mengerti kenapa dia mau ditarik oleh Zack untuk menghadiri pesta tahun baru. Tapi begitu melihat Tifa Lockhart, Cloud berpikir kalau ini tidak seburuk yang dia bayangkan. One-Shot


_From The Author's Desk : Happy new year! Udah lama saia gak nulis di fandom ini. Ahem, anyway, selamat membaca_

_Final Fantasy VII sepenuhny milik Square-Enix, saia hanya meminjam karakter-karater ini untuk menyalurkan hobi saia  
><em>

* * *

><p>Cloud menghela napas entah untuk keberapa kali, mata birunya berusaha menemukan rambut hitam jabrik di tengah lautan manusia, yang berakhir dengan sia-sia. Kejadian dua jam silam terjadi terlalu cepat bagi Cloud sampai-sampai dia lupa apa tujuannya berdiri di rumah Rufus Shinra, kakak angkatannya di tim basket universitas. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau keluarga Shinra adalah keluarga terkaya di Gaia, dengan pembangkit listrik mereka yang ada hingga ke pelosok daerah, bahkan mengalahkan pembangkit listrik nasional di masing-masing negara atau kerajaan.<p>

Semua ini karena Zack Fair, anggota tim basket juga seperti Cloud hanya dia lebih tua setahun dari laki-laki berambut jabrik yang satu ini. Oh ya, Cloud merupakan anggota termuda di tim basket universitas. Dan sangat jarang, bahkan tidak pernah ada mahasiswa baru yang datang ke pesta tahun baru yang selalu diselenggarakan oleh Rufus Shinra. Kecuali Cloud. Tapi ini juga mungkin karena dia anggota tim basket. Atau mungkin karena Rufus menyukai Cloud? Tidak, bukan suka dalam konteks itu, tapi dalam konteks platonik. Sebab Cloud adalah orang kedua setelah Zack yang berani membantah Rufus.

Sang tuan rumah sendiri tengah dikelilingi oleh perempuan-perempuan cantik, tetapi satu-satunya perempuan yang mendapatkan kehormatan untuk duduk dipangkuan Rufus adalah Scarlet, rekan kerja ayahnya Rufus. Ternyata gossip itu bukan sekedar gossip, Rufus Shinra memang menjalin hubungan yang serius dengan wanita yang sudah dua kali menikah itu. Entah ada berapa banyak perempuan yang patah hati saat mengetahuinya.

Sephiroth, sang asisten dosen terbaru juga ada di pesta ini. Dan seperti biasa, tiga penggemarnya, Kadaj, Yazoo dan Loz selalu mengikuti pria berambut _silver _itu kemana pun dia pergi. Hampir satu universitas bingung dan penasaran apa hubungan Sephiroth dengan tiga mahasiswa itu.

Minuman Cloud masih penuh, dia tidak ada niat untuk minum, akcohol atau tidak. Entah apa minuman yang sekarang dia pegang ini alkohol atau bukan. Sekali lagi Cloud menghela napas. Dia melihat Yuffie, perempuan bawel yang terobsesi dengan Materia. Materia adalah jenis material terlangka di Gaia, harganya bahkan jauh lebih mahal dibandingkan emas. Cloud tidak tahu bagaimana cara Yuffie bisa masuk ke pesta ini. Mungkin Yuffie benar-benar ninja, makanya dia bisa masuk tanpa diketahui oleh siapa pun.

Yuffie masih asyik mengobrol dengan Profesor Valentine, atau lebih tepatnya Yuffie bicara dan Profesor Valentine mengacuhkan Yuffie. Cloud tidak mengerti kenapa perempuan itu dan perempuan lainnya sangat tergila-gila dengan pria bernama lengkap Vincent Valentine. Sama seperti kenapa dirinya bisa memiliki begitu banyak penggemar, padahal Cloud tidak ramah dan selalu memasang tampang _poker face _setiap kali para pendukung memberikan selamat atau sekedar menyapa Cloud.

Profesor Cid tiba-tiba memukul punggung Profesor Valentine hingga pria itu nyaris terjatuh dan menimpa Yuffie, untungnya refleks sang professor cukup lihai sehingga dia berhasil menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Samar-samar Cloud bisa mendengar Yuffie memarahi Profesor Cid, sementara yang dimarahi hanya terbahak-bahak. Semua orang tahu kalau Yuffie adalah mahasiswa kesayangan Profesor Cid. Tidak ada yang ingat bagaimana awal mulanya, yang mereka tahu, hanya Yuffie yang bisa memanggil Cid 'orang tua botak yang menyebalkan' dan tidak perlu khawatir akan mendapatkan nilai jelek untuk mata kuliah yang diajar oleh Profesor Cid.

"Hei, Spiky Boy, kita sedang dipesta, harusnya kau lebih bersemangat lagi!" Sekarang giliran Cloud yang mendapatkan pukulan dipunggung dari Barret, dosen baru di universitas Anciant.

Cloud menatap Barret dengan datar, membuat pria itu tertawa. Cloud benci dengan _nickname _tersebut. Kenapa hanya dia yang dipanggil begitu, padahal Zack juga jabrik.

Barret tertawa sebelum pergi meninggalkan Cloud yang baru tersadar kalau minuman yang sedari tadi ia pegang sudah tumpah. Cloud menggeram kesal, meletakkan gelas kosong di meja sebelum pergi ke luar. Dia tidak melihat Zack, nampaknya dia benar-benar lupa atau sengaja lupa dengan keberadaan Cloud sedetik setelah laki-laki itu melihat kekasihnya, Aerith.

Ada kolam renang dengan pemandangan langsung ke laut di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Shinra, dan tempat ini penuh dengan para tamu. Cloud hanya ingin menemukan tempat yang sepi untuk duduk dan kembali membaca novel yang baru saja ia unduh. Sepertinya Cloud tidak bisa menemukan ketenangan di sini. Cloud mendelik horror saat melihat seorang perempuan berambut merah yang menyadari keberadaan Cloud, kalau tidak salah ingat perempuan itu adalah ketua _fans club _Cloud. Ya, bisa kau bayangkan seorang Cloud Strife memiliki klub penggemar? Jika Cloud tahu kalau kuliah akan sama seperti SMA hanya saja pelajaran yang diberikan lebih susah, mungkin dia memilih untuk langsung kerja.

Cloud langsung berlari masuk ke dalam rumah, naik ke lantai dua, mencari ruangan yang tidak ada orangnya. Hingga akhirnya dia berhenti di sebuah beranda yang sepi, baru Cloud menghela napas lega. Ia berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas, jaket yang ia kenakan untungnya berhasil menghalau udara malam yang dingin.

"Tidak suka pesta?"

Cloud terperenjat saat mendengar pertanyaan barusan, dia memutar tubuhnya ke samping dan melihat seorang perempuan berambut panjang tengah bersandar ke pagar pembatas. Cahaya di beranda tidak begitu terang, tapi tidak gelap juga. Rasanya Cloud pernah melihat dia, di mana? Perempuan itu tersenyum ramah, Cloud hanya memberikan satu anggukan kepala sebagai jawaban.

Cloud kembali menatap laut sementara perempuan itu menatap langit malam yang penuh dengan kembang api. Diam-diam Cloud melirik perempuan disebelahnya, ketika kembang api yang cukup besar meletus, cahayanya menyinari wajah perempuan itu, hingga Cloud berhasil melihat fitur wajah si perempuan. Jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak saat menyadari siapa perempuan yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Tifa Lockhart…"

Si pemilik nama menoleh, wajahnya memerah tetapi dia terlihat kaget, bingung dan… bangga? "Kau, kau tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja, kita sama-sama mengulang mata kuliah Konsep Dasar Kebudayaan." Kening Cloud berkerut. Seaneh itukah jika Cloud ingat siapa nama teman sekelasnya yang meminjamkan catatan setiap kali Cloud tertidur karena dia harus begadang untuk menyempurnakan robot buatannya? Lagi pula buat apa sih anak teknik harus mempelajari kebudayaan segala?! "Apakah itu aneh jika aku tahu namamu?"

Tifa tertawa. Salah satu suara kesukaan Cloud setelah bunyi mesin. Cloud sering mendengar tawa Tifa setiap kali Cloud membuat lelucon tentang dosen yang mengajar mata kuliah untuk mahasiswa tingkat awal itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak menyangka jika seorang Cloud Strife mengetahui nama lengkapku." Tifa berhenti tertawa. "Apa kau tahu ada berapa banyak perempuan yang sangat ingin berada dalam posisiku sekarang?"

"Uhhhh…"

Tifa kembali tertawa melihat ekspresi Cloud yang kebingungan. "Kau memang mirip Chocobo."

"Aku tidak mirip dengan Chocobo!" bantah Cloud dengan cepat. Dia tidak suka jika disamakan dengan burung kuning menyebalkan itu. Untungnya hanya Tifa, dan semoga hanya Tifa yang menyadari kalau rambut jabriknya memang membuat Cloud terlihat seperti Chocobo. Cloud sudah sering berusaha untuk mengubah gaya rambutnya, tapi tetap saja pada akhirnya rambut Cloud akan kembali jabrik.

"Oke Tuan-aku-tidak-mirip-Chocobo, kenapa kau menghindari pesta yang kau datangi?" tanya Tifa setelah tawanya berhenti.

"Aku dipaksa datang ke sini oleh Zack," Cloud menggeleng. "Aku juga bisa menanyakan hal yang sama denganmu, Nona-yang-catatannya-berantakan ("Hei enak saja, catatanku tidak berantakan yah!" protes Tifa), kenapa kau ada di sini dan bukannya di dalam? Tadi aku sempat melihat Reno… Ah, kau menghindar dari Reno, huh?"

Wajah Tifa memerah. "Dan aku yakin kau menghindari dari Cissnei."

Cloud mengangguk. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu terobsesi denganku."

"Cissnei memiliki selera untuk pria berambut jabrik." Cloud menggeram kesal, sementara Tifa tertawa.

Yup, jauh sebelum Zack berpacaran dengan Aerith, Cissney memang mengejar-ngejar Zack. Sayang Zack tidak memiliki perasaan cinta kepada Cissney.

"Aku diajak oleh Aerith, katanya aku harus berhenti duduk seharian di depan laptop dan membaca buku." Tifa menghela napas. "Tentu saja aku harus seharian duduk di depan laptop atau membaca buku, sebentar lagi mau ujian."

"Tidak ada salahnya bukan untuk bersenang-senang sesaat?"

Tifa menaikkan satu alisnya, mulutnya terbuka lebar, terkejut. Entah betulan atau pura-pura. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar, seorang Cloud Strife baru saja mengatakan itu?"

Cloud tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Itu yang dikatakan Zack kepadaku ketika aku menolak untuk datang ke pesta ini."

"Ya, tapi aku mendengar kau mengatakannya langsung!" Tifa tersenyum lebar. "Mungkin Aertih tidak sepenuhnya salah. Aku memang menemukan hal yang menarik malam ini. Siapa yang mengira, terbejak dipesta yang menyebalkan ini bisa membuahkan hasil. Tahu begini seharusnya tadi aku membawa _handycam _dan merekam kejadian langka dimana Cloud mengatakan kalau tidak ada salahnya untuk bersenang-senang!"

Cloud tertawa. Selama ini dia mengira kalau Tifa adalah tipe-tipe perempuan yang kalem seperti dirinya. "Aku berhutang 1000 Gil kepada Zack."

"Oh, kenapa?" Tifa bingung.

"Kami taruhan, apakah aku bisa bersenang-senang atau tidak malam ini. Nampaknya dia juga tidak sepenuhnya salah." Cloud tersenyum. "Aku bersenang-senang sekarang."

Cahaya kembang api kembali menyinari wajah Tifa yang tersipu. "Oh. Bagimu berbicara denganku menyenangkan?"

"Lebih dari yang kau kira." Cloud tersenyum.

"SELAMAT TAHUN BARUUUU!" Terdengar teriakan dari dalam rumah dan dari halaman belakang.

"Selamat tahun baru, Tifa." Cloud mengulurkan tangan.

TIfa tersenyum geli sebelum menjabat tangan Cloud. "Selamat tahun baru, Cloud."

Tanpa mereka sadari, Zack dan Aerith mengamati kejauhan.

"Kau kalah taruhan, Zack!" Pekik Aerith senang. Sedangkan Zack hanya menggerutu sambil memberikan 1000 Gil kepada Aerith.

Ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya Zack Fair taruhan!


End file.
